The Greatest Actor
by Rasengan22
Summary: Naruto's supposed to be the actor, so why is it Sasuke has to be the one to pretend he's not in love with him?
1. Chapter 1

Written for the Reader Appreciation Club back in May.

* * *

The French doors had been flung open, bathing the room in light, somehow making even the old, peeling paint on the walls seem fresh. Sasuke had arrived first to the cottage and, with two copies of the script set out in front of him on the ottoman, gazed outside, appearing slightly disgruntled. He reclined in the chair, hating the world and its obsession with uncomfortable, modern furniture. In this sort of setting, shouldn't it be more rustically styled? But no. The chair was low-set to the floor and at an angle, so he either had to hunch forward awkwardly or slide backward like at the dentist's office.

At that moment, he heard the front door slam and knew right away it could only be Naruto because of the sudden loud bang on the tiled entrance of the foyer after he dropped his luggage. Naruto came strutting into the room, brimming with so much energy he was practically percolating. Of course, he went immediately to the French doors and stood, watching a flock of sheep in the neighboring field as if they were something amazing to behold as opposed to the noisy, smelly animals they actually were. Sasuke didn't get it, but Naruto had a thing for nature, so whenever they "got away from the city," he would reserve these sorts of places out in the countryside for his actor friend.

When he grew tired of the sheep, Naruto turned around to acknowledge him, offering a bright, charming smile that was so much a reflex on his part and so sincere a display of his genuine happiness to see him, that Sasuke couldn't help but react to it as much as he attempted to hide any traces of pleasure from his expression. His heartbeat sped up a little and he had to wipe his palms across the fabric of the chair, but Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, Sasuke," he said, his tone casual and suggesting he felt at ease here, which meant Sasuke had done his job in finding a decent weekend getaway. Naruto, already heading in his direction, picked up one of the scripts and nosed through it, probably reading the marks Sasuke had made about potential inflections and maybe where Naruto could have more liberty with the dialogue.

Naruto looked handsome today, as per usual, even in a pair of jeans, a jacket, and a scarf loosely wrapped around his neck. He still had his sunglasses on, and Sasuke should've known better than to suggest he take them off when Naruto had that _look_ of concentration. The skin between his pale eyebrows wrinkled, the corners of his mouth were turned downward, and his eyes passed over some of the lines, his lips moving every once in a while. But then he broke into a grin again when he rolled it up in his hands and took a seat on the ottoman, Sasuke moving his legs just in time to avoid being sat on. He scowled.

"Now, don't make that face. I just drove for what was supposed to be a two-hour trip, but with traffic coming out of the city, it took me nearly four hours to get here."

"Oh, you poor famous actor," Sasuke drawled. "I feel so sorry for you."

"I'm not _that_ famous," argued Naruto, taking off his glasses and revealing striking cobalt blue eyes that matched the cashmere sweater under his jacket. "And don't act like I'm one of those actors who lets fame go to their head! God knows I'll never be able to so long as I keep you around." He gave Sasuke's thigh what was supposed to be a friendly pat, but Sasuke's leg twitched and he grabbed Naruto's wrist.

Naruto looked taken aback for a second but quickly hid it and shrugged it off. "Should I bother to ask why you're so crabby today?"

Sasuke let go of his wrist. "Because you're late and because you asked me to meet you here to help go over your lines, which meant I had to take a day off from _my _job."

Frowning thoughtfully, Naruto unzipped his jacket. "Well, sorry. I just..." he paused, and while Sasuke had been staring outside at the wind chime, he looked back at his long-time friend, idly aware of the proximity of their legs and how their knees were nearly touching. Naruto fidgeted, his eyes shifting to the rolled up script in his left hand and then to Sasuke again. "I'm nervous because I've never done off-Broadway before, and when I rehearse lines with you, I feel comfortable. Like, I can get into the role faster than working with a coach or assistant."

"Lucky me," Sasuke deadpanned.

"Okay," Naruto enunciated slowly, putting his hands on the ottoman's edge and leaning back. "Since I inconvenienced you so much, what do _you_ want to do? It's nice out, wanna take a walk? Or we can get in my car and go out for dinner first? I don't want you to think I'm just _using_ you, Sasuke."

Breathing in through his nose, Sasuke took a moment to collect his thoughts and subdue his current feelings. "No. Nevermind. You asked me here to help you with work, and I know you have a schedule to keep, so..." He stalled when he saw the way Naruto was looking at him: happy, excited, appreciative. Sasuke wet his lips. "Let's work through some scenes. I've read over it twice."

"Okay, good! I've read it several times, too. I've got it memorized and all, but rehearsal starts on Monday, and I haven't had a chance to meet up with the other actor."

"Sounds good to me, but Naruto..."

"Hm?" Naruto was playing with a ring on one of his fingers. Sasuke noticed.

"Is that from a new girlfriend?"

"What? Oh, _this_? Ha, no." He swatted Sasuke's knee with the script. "You think I have time for a relationship? C'mon, y'know me."

"I'd like to think I do. I'd just never noticed it before."

"Ah, a friend and I went to Tahoe the other weekend and there were some street stalls. Thought it was cool, so I bought it."

"I thought you didn't like Tahoe," said Sasuke. "I thought the crowd was too pretentious for you."

Naruto sighed, and, gazing at the carpet, scratched the back of his head. "Y'know, Sasuke..."

"What is it?"

"Er. Nevermind." He shook his head. "But, after we go over this for an hour or so, I want to take you out. To dinner or somethin'. You and me. Like old times, yeah?"

"Old times?" asked Sasuke, his fingers drumming on the chair arm. "We're not kids anymore, Naruto."

"I know _that_, jerk. You're so damn difficult sometimes. I'm sayin' I want to spend time with you and not with you just helping me out with the lines or whatever. I miss you, you..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, waiting for the dramatic conclusion as Naruto searched for the right word, "_Bastard_!"

"Hn."

Naruto stood up and slipped out of his shoes, jacket and scarf. He threw them in a messy pile onto the sofa. "Look at you smirking like that. I swear you get some sort of twisted pleasure out of messin' with me."

Sasuke hadn't realized he'd been smirking and stopped. "I figure it'll help you warm up for some of these scenes. This play is a bit," he glanced at his script copy, where it had fallen onto the floor, "_darker_ than what you usually do. Wouldn't you say?"

"I guess so, but my agent thinks range is important. I mean, I do, too. I don't always wanna be cast in the same roles, like in romantic comedies or action flicks. I've done serious stuff, but never anything really, y'know, _intense_. Like Heath Ledger in _Dark Knight_? And to be doing it every night? Twice on weekends?"

"I'm not even sure if you can go dark," Sasuke murmured.

"I can do dark," replied Naruto stubbornly. "But do you mind if I close the doors and draw the blinds? I wanna really feel like we're in their apartment. The scene where they have the fight."

"That's fine. I'll get a glass of water in the meantime. Do you want anything?"

But Naruto was already busy closing windows and doors and shutters and drawing blinds. He knew he had time to grab some water and when he returned, Naruto would, no doubt, be in character. It was a... strange experience to say the least. Ever since they'd been in high school, Naruto had always earned the lead in in the drama club's plays and musicals, so it was no surprise to anyone that he'd become an actor. It was a surprise, however, just how far he'd come, in regards to both actual talent and fame. Sasuke, for a while, had felt that Naruto kept him close because, well, who could you trust in Hollywood? Not your manager or your agent always, so why not trust the friend you've had since way back, who remembered you as the guy who got suspended for mooning the principal at a football game or the time Naruto had stolen a key so that they could use the school's pool late at night for a party. He'd seen Naruto through it all - relationships that had fallen apart, the beginning of his career when he went through rejection after rejection, and then when he started to become more famous and all the people in his life who wanted something from him began to swarm like roaches out of the woodwork.

But fame had never gone to Naruto's head. He was the same old Naruto around Sasuke, probably because he knew that if he ever tried to act like he was something better than anyone else, all because he got paid more than _God_ for a few months on location with some gorgeous, outgoing actress, Sasuke would be there to put him in his place again.

When Sasuke returned to the living room, he could already feel the transformation in Naruto, and, after having done this so many times, he knew how it worked. In fact, sometimes it made it easier for _him_ to slip into whatever role Naruto needed from him. He'd gone over the script twice, and, not that it was meant to be a boast, but after the first time, he'd already had it memorized. From the actions the screenwriter had intended to both Naruto's dialogue and the dialogue for the other role.

The entire play was about two men. One of which was an emotional wreck. This was Naruto's part. He'd seen a lot and had a traumatic experience in his childhood, where he'd been molested at 12 and, though he tried not to blame his past on why his current life was falling apart, the man's friend (the part Sasuke would be playing) understood. Everything Naruto's character tried always failed, no matter how much effort into it he put. He couldn't hold jobs or friendships; his relationships always fell apart. The only relationship he _could_ keep was the one he had with Sasuke's character: a roommate. However, when both agreed to rent the two-bedroom apartment in a pretty run down area of town after responding to an online ad for a sublet, what neither had realized was they'd been neighbors for a couple of years when they were kids. Right around the time Naruto's character would've been going through the sexual assault every night, and, while the two of them had played together, never once had Naruto's character revealed what was happening. But now Sasuke's character knew because it had been his father who'd done it. A man who had once been a pastor, but after his wife left him, started to drink and get into drugs.

It was all very gritty, and the script had gone into detail to such an extent at times that even Sasuke had become uncomfortable re-reading certain parts.

As he went to pick up his script, he saw Naruto didn't have his in hand, and, obviously, didn't need it. He was sitting on the floor, his back to the couch, one knee drawn to his chest with an arm folded over it. When he heard Sasuke come in, he put his forehead down on his arm.

Even though he didn't need it, Sasuke kept the script in his hand. His eyes were on Naruto all the while, watching his body language, knowing exactly how that character felt. How _his_ felt after coming home from his job downtown. This character was supposed to be _in love_ with Naruto's character but not fully aware of it yet, even though he was constantly wanting to make the other character see what a good person he was, that it wasn't his fault his life had turned out like this, and he just wanted to fix it all for him even knowing that he couldn't, and also, he was supposed to carry this tremendous guilt that it was his father who had made the person he loved feel this way.

Somehow, just by Naruto sitting there like that as his character had been written in the script to do, Sasuke could feel the scene unfolding in front of him. There was a tension suddenly between them, as if a wall had been built, and Sasuke was looking at Naruto through a clear partition. He felt a wave of helplessness come over him, observing Naruto as he rubbed his fingers together. When he looked up at Sasuke, it was on instinct that he took a step forward.

Naruto's fingers were still rubbing together. "Hey," he greeted, his dull eyes lighting up barely at seeing him.

"Hey. Have you..." He stepped closer to Naruto (but no, _not _Naruto - it wasn't him any more). "Did you go out at all today?" he asked and stuffed his hands into his pant's pockets.

Naruto smiled faintly, his character obviously lying. "Yeah, of course. Had that job interview today."

"Oh, well." Sasuke took a seat on the edge of the ottoman and slid the script to the side. "Maybe it'll work out this time, huh?"

"Sure," Naruto said and, let his crooked leg stretch out before moving to sit cross-legged and planting his elbows on his knees. "Yeah. You're right. It's really gonna work out this time, I think. Yeah..."

"Alex," he said slowly and licked his lips. Sasuke folded his hands in his lap, staring at them. "I'm thinking that, maybe you need some help. Maybe you need to talk to someone before - " He looked up at the same time as Naruto.

Naruto's eyes were wide, and he cast Sasuke a distrustful look. "Why? You think any of those other _experts_ have been able to _fix_ me?"

"No, I know," Sasuke said, trying to calm him down while waving a placating hand. "I just... Goddammit, Alex! It fucking kills me to see you like this!" He rose to his feet and approached Naruto.

"Don't come near me," Naruto shouted, making him stop in his tracks. He held his hands up in front of his face, blocking Sasuke from coming any closer. "I fuck up _everything_, you know? I always have. I always will. I don't know what's happened to me, Sam. I just don't fuckin' know anymore!" He hugged his knees to his chest and hid his face.

"Alex, wait," said Sasuke and went to kneel beside him. When Naruto tried to push him away, he grabbed his wrists and held them. "I'm tired of this fucking _bullshit_!"

"Oh fuck you, Sam!" yelled Naruto. "You think I fucking _like_ being this weak? You think I like being this mess you always have to clean up after? You think I don't know because I'm this way everyone runs the moment they see me for who I really am?"

"Bullshit," Sasuke repeated. "That's bullshit and you know it! It has nothing to do with _who_ you are and everything to do with their lack of compassion, their fear. They don't know how to help - "

"And _you_ do?" Naruto snapped at him, his anger so ferocious, Sasuke took a step back.

"Yeah, I do," Sasuke growled, recovering himself. His fists were at his side, tight and shaking. "I fucking do know how to help you, if you'd just let me! If you'd stop pushing me away - "

"Very convenient. That must be very fucking convenient when the reason I'm like this is - "

"My fault," said Sasuke. "It's my fault."

"What? No, I wasn't going to say that - " Naruto was getting to his knees as Sasuke walked toward the door, pretending it was the window his character was supposed to approach in the script. "Hey," Naruto called to him in a soft, almost fearful voice. "It's... I've never said that. Never! It's not even... _shit_, I'm doin' it again, aren't I? Blaming all my shortcomings on that, when it's me. _F__uck_!" Naruto slammed his hand down on the floor. "I'm," his voice broke. "I want to be stronger than this, Sam, and I - "

Sasuke could hear Naruto get to his feet. He heard his footsteps as he came up behind him and felt it when Naruto rested his head against his back. Naruto gripped the sides of his shirt, wringing them tightly. Sasuke thought he felt something warm and wet soak through the fabric of his shirt... was Naruto _that_ into this role, he was... crying for real?

"You _are_ strong," Sasuke said in a low voice. "You're the strongest person I've ever met in my life, Alex, and what you went through was _not_ your fault, and if there was anything I could do to erase those memories from your mind, I would fucking do it in a heartbeat! I should've known what was happening. When we were neighbors. When we played together. I just... why the hell didn't you tell me?"

Naruto's body started to shake against his. "He said he'd hurt my Mom if I told anybody what he was doing to me."

"Did he ever tell you he'd hurt me if you said something?"

Naruto didn't answer.

Sasuke turned around and grabbed him by the arms. "Did he? Did he ever threaten you that he'd hurt me if you said anything?"

"It.. It doesn't matter, okay?" Slowly, he looked up, eyes pleading. They were red and wet with tears.

"I asked him about it. I asked my Dad. I went to visit him in jail, but I didn't tell you about it."

"You...you went to visit him…?"

"I went because I wanted him to know what he'd done, how he destroyed someone's life, how he made the person I cared for most in the world doubt himself, made him feel like he was _nothing_! That," Sasuke let go of Naruto's arms to cup his face, his thumb gently brushing across the arc of his cheekbone. "That the person who made me feel so much, that the person who means _everything_ to me... thinks he's not worth anyone's love."

"What are you saying, Sam?" Naruto struggled, he put his hands to Sasuke's chest and tried to push him away, tried to escape, but Sasuke wouldn't let him.

"I'm saying he tried to make up all these excuses for why he did what he did. God, his lies were so exquisite I almost _wept_! I wanted to kill him! I would have, too, but I knew you would've hated me! For having blood on my hands, you would've turned away from me, when it's _you_ I want to know what happiness is, how much you deserve if you'd just let me - " Sasuke stopped speaking, watching Naruto's eyes search his, he pulled him forward and kissed him on the mouth.

They weren't supposed to go this far into the script. In fact, the kiss wasn't even supposed to happen there, but... he had said those lines and Naruto had looked at him like that, and he _felt_ it suddenly. All those times Naruto had come to him after broken relationships or after being rejected so much in the beginning, after thinking he'd never become what he deserved to become...

When Sasuke drew away, Naruto looked shocked at first. The scene ended there anyway and the lights on the stage would've cut out and faded to black before the beginning of the next scene.

A slow grin began to spread across Naruto's face. "Shit, that was great, Sasuke. There wasn't supposed to be a kiss there, but maybe I can talk to the writer because I think I like that a lot better than the way it is now."

Sasuke's hands fell away from the sides of Naruto's face. He looked somewhere else in the room, at that ugly, uncomfortable chair he'd been sitting in while waiting for Naruto to show up.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I should've kept the script in my hand. I must have forgot it took place in the third scene of Act 2."

"No, no." He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Like I said, I think that's great! That's why I love doing this stuff with you. You improvise as well as some of the best actors I've worked with."

Sasuke lowered his head. "Thanks."

Naruto left his side and shuffled about, opening all the blinds and windows and the French doors again. He stood in the entrance leading out to the deck and breathed in deep. "Wow though, what a rush that was. I was really feelin' it but only because you seemed so into that part. Damn. They should've had you audition for Sam. You're probably way better than the guy playing him."

Sasuke didn't know how to take this praise. He watched the way the sunshine outlined Naruto's body, painting him in a light so bright it was almost difficult to look at him.

"It was nothing," said Sasuke quietly. "I just thought about what it would be like to have feelings for someone who always thought themselves unworthy for so long and would be completely oblivious to it when around someone who actually _did_ love them in a sincere sort of way."

Naruto turned to him, grinning still. "Ah, is that so? Have you ever met someone like that in real life? I guess that's the way to go, eh? Method acting at its best."

"Hm."

"Want to go for a drive now? And then we can go to dinner and you can tell me all about this person you're talking about. I can probably use it for material when we start rehearsals."

Sasuke looked at his friend, and then, slowly, turned around and picked up the discarded scripts, setting them on the table behind the leather sofa.

"Yeah," he said. "Dinner sounds good."


	2. Chapter 2

"Just how much did this Lotus set you back?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity. Naruto was not an extravagant person by any means, but he'd been known to splurge on automobiles.

"Mah," Naruto was smiling, but he _did _appear at least a little embarrassed. "Not as much as you'd think. Mind if I put the top down?" But he went ahead and pushed the button to retract the top before Sasuke even answered.

Driving with the top down made it difficult to hold any sort of conversation, which was fine with Sasuke. He had some things he wanted to think about. The scenery out in the countryside of Connecticut _was _rather nice. There were sloping hills and lush green meadows, and as they drove past a lake, the entire landscape was reflected in the water. The Lotus' engine gave a purr as Naruto switched gears. Maybe it should've seemed strange how unaffected Naruto was after rehearsing such a dramatic scene. Sasuke was still holding onto something of his own character, although it had been perfectly easy to dismiss the kiss after it happened. He hadn't meant it to happen, but it did. End of story. If anything, it was Naruto's damn fault for being charismatic. It had lured him in, bound him, and obviously caused him to do something he never would have if he'd been in his right mind.

The drive wasn't long. The cottage they were staying at was on the outskirts of Essex, and apparently Naruto had a friend who was a chef in the nearby village of Ivoryton at a bistro called Brasserie Pip.

As they entered Ivoryton, Naruto put the top up, and as they drove into the parking lot, Sasuke sarcastically remarked, "I don't think your car is in any way going to be conspicuous."

Naruto parked, to the far left of the lot. As he cut the engine, he turned to Sasuke with a grin. "You're a real smartass, you know that, right? I'm trying to take you out for a nice, romantic dinner, and you're already givin' me crap?"

"Romantic dinner?"

"Sure, if it's just the two of us. It's like a date, right? Guys can go on dates, can't they?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "They can, but in an entirely separate way to what you think this is." He took off his seat belt. "It's a good thing there are others to write dialogue for you, because your vocabulary is somewhat perverse, even at the best of times."

"What?" Naruto removed his sunglasses. "I didn't say anything perverted, did I?"

Sasuke only stared. "Just... it's not a date."

"Fine, fine. It's not a date, but I _am _paying to show you I appreciate you comin' all the way out here to help me with work."

"Okay," he answered simply.

"Yeah?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. I know better than to argue with you, so it's fine."

"Hm. Alright. Thought you'd put up more of a fight. You must be gettin' more agreeable in your old age, huh?" Naruto opened the door, got out, and Sasuke watched him through the window as he stretched and folded his arms behind his head.

"Yes, that's it," Sasuke murmured before following suit and stepping out of the car.

They walked inside the entrance to the bistro. They'd, of course, made reservations beforehand and were greeted at the hostess stand by an extremely pleasant middle-aged woman with curly dark hair and an olive complexion. There was a heavy French accent to her words as she spoke excitedly to Naruto, who must've been to the establishment before, or at least knew this woman quite well.

Sasuke followed a few steps behind. Some people, who were already sitting down for dinner, looked up at them as they passed, but no one seemed to really recognize Naruto. Maybe it was the sunglasses, scarf, and coat. His hair was also wild and unkempt from the drive over. The woman, who Naruto kept referring to as Mimi, explained to Naruto that _Chef_ would come by shortly to greet him. She informed them of the specials - swordfish with white bean puree, scallops with capers, or duck breast with soubise sauce. Mimi departed and left them to peruse their menus. Most of it was simple fair, nothing overly fancy, but it all sounded delicious.

"What looks good?" Naruto asked, disrobing from his "disguise" now that they were in the sanctity of their private room, and he wouldn't be bothered.

"Everything," Sasuke answered honestly.

"Oh, good. I know you're picky about what you like to eat."

Sasuke glanced at him briefly over the top of the menu. "I'm not _that _picky. It's just that your tastes are very simple."

"True. I'd have been fine if we just made some Hamburger Helper at the cottage."

Sasuke shook his head. "So, who's this chef friend of yours, and how do you know _Mimi _so well?"

Naruto took a sip of water as he set down his menu, apparently having already decided what he'd have for dinner. "I've been here a couple of times, and Mimi's been at a few events the bistro has catered in the city. The chef? Ah, you know him. You met him once at that party in Soho we went to where you were bored with _everybody _because no one knew as much about the collection of Diego Rivera paintings as you did."

"Okay, first of all," Sasuke set his menu to the side, "The event was _centered _around that collection and how the one piece was going to be privately auctioned to a bunch of celubutantes who wouldn't know their ass from a Giorgio Morandi."

Naruto laughed at him. "You're such a snob. If you hate the city so much, then why do you live there? Come to California, and I promise you'll become less angry. You'll have no choice after so many colon cleansings and yoga sessions."

"No way in hell will you ever convince me to move to California. I love the city. I wouldn't live anywhere else."

"Fine. I didn't mean to insult you. I like New York, too, but I also like sunshine, friendly people, and avocados, so, y'know. It's a place to visit, but I wouldn't want to _live _there."

Sasuke shrugged. "But I still don't quite remember anyone you introduced me to as being a chef."

"Ah, you'll remember him once he comes by, and, oh, speaking of!" Naruto was already getting up from the chair and heading across the room. Sasuke turned, frowning because _oh yes_ he did recognize the chef, and what immediately came to mind was how much he'd _disliked_ him at the party for no particular reason other than he seemed a bit stuck on himself and had gone on for a considerable amount of time about some award his restaurant had received from Zagat. That, and Sasuke was almost positive Neji had been flirting with Naruto as it had gone way beyond simple sucking up. It's not as if Sasuke _cared _who Naruto made friends with, though. Naruto would befriend a fire hydrant if it talked back to him.

"Neji, you remember Sasuke, right? I introduced the two of you at Rin's party?"

"Of course," said Neji. He had his long, sleek hair pulled back into a ponytail. His chef clothes were immaculately white and wrinkle-free. He looked as if he'd stepped right out of a celebrity magazine. Then again, so did Naruto, so, perhaps, he was the one who stood out here as not belonging.

"Pleasure to see you again," Sasuke said as politely as he could manage. "Naruto told me the bistro was voted top new restaurant in Connecticut. Congratulations."

Neji bowed his head and seemed to take his words with (more) sincerity than Sasuke had meant, but still. He couldn't fault Neji for his good breeding and manners.

"Thank you," said Neji. "We're proud of what we're doing here. Naruto, you look well. What brings you to Connecticut? Shooting a movie in the area?"

"No, no, I'm gonna be in a play, can ya believe that? Like, live audiences every night."

"I think that will suit you quite well," said Neji, his gaze shifting from Naruto to Sasuke. "And Sasuke is here to help you rehearse, I take it?"

"Ha, yeah. I know you know he helps me out."

"I remember most things you tell me, Naruto." Neji smiled at him fondly, which, no surprise here, that Naruto started to grin stupidly since he always got sentimental at any type of friendly reunion because, down to his core, Naruto would always be a sentimental idiot like that.

"Good, good. So what do you recommend we have tonight? The specials or somethin' else?"

"I'll make you anything you desire, you know that," replied Neji. "But off the menu, I do recommend the swordfish, which is the special tonight or the New York Strip. Or, if you're indecisive, then there's the chef's tasting menu, which comes with seven courses and there are available wine pairings."

"Oh yeah, that sounds good." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Does that sound good to you?"

"Whatever you want," he answered, having already returned to perusing the menu. As much as he wanted to listen to the other two moon over each other. Not.

"Yeah, that sounds good, Neji. Thanks for comin' to say hi, I know you'll get pretty busy since it's a Friday night."

"It's no problem. It's always good to see you." They hugged, and before he left the room, Neji offered Sasuke a goodbye that he returned with a short and curt response.

As Naruto sat down again, he said, "I think that chef outfit suits him well, don't you? How come I don't have a job where I get to wear a uniform? You wanted to be a cop when we were young, didn't you, Sasuke?"

He hadn't thought of that in years. His own father had been a beat cop for many years until he'd been injured one day and could no longer meet the physical requirements. Basically, he'd been assigned a desk job for the past five years.

"I'm surprised you remember that," said Sasuke.

"Ah, how could I forget? We used to play cops and robbers in your backyard and your mom would bring us some lemonade. Or, oh yeah, remember this?" Naruto put his elbows on the table, and Sasuke wanted to scold him, but bit his tongue. "That time we were at my house, and we were up in my room. Like, I don't know what we were doing, fightin' about something because we were wrestlin' around on the floor, and then the door flew open and it was Itachi! He'd come to get you to bring you home for dinner, and," Naruto stopped to laugh some more, "He said something really funny when he saw us because you were on top of me, pulling at my shirt. What was it he said? Oh crap, I forget." He scratched the side of his head.

"He said," Sasuke cleared his throat, annoyed by the memory, "'My how kids grow up so fast these days. Make sure you take responsibility, Sasuke, and Mother wanted me to tell you to come home for dinner. We're having pot roast.'"

Naruto slapped his hand on the table as he laughed again, making their glasses of water shake. "Oh my God, you sounded just like him right there! How is he, by the way? Is he still out in South Korea?"

"He is."

Mimi came into the room again with their wine, a sauvignon blanc to accompany the first course. Again, she and Naruto struck up a conversation that Sasuke listened to politely, answering questions when they were asked of him. The woman was extremely friendly and probably one of the sharpest people Sasuke had ever come across, but she appeared rather attached to and amused by Naruto, who also seemed to share a similar fondness for the hostess. She left after five minutes, and they were alone again, talking about inconsequential things or recent press junkets Naruto had done over the past two weeks.

Neji stopped by sometime after the fourth course, but only briefly, just to check on what they thought of the food.

Sasuke thought it was some of the best food he'd had in years, but tried to downplay his compliments so that it didn't go to his head. Naruto was more ecstatic and verbose about his own praise to the point Sasuke was rolling his eyes at his glass of pinot noir.

By the time they had finished eating, Sasuke felt full and content. Naruto's face was a little red, but he had more to drink than Sasuke, and by the way he was talking non-stop, Sasuke could guess he was flirting with this side of drunk.

"I think you may need to drive us back," said Naruto, handing the keys over to Sasuke.

Fine with Sasuke. It wasn't every day he got to drive a 2012 Lotus Elise. Naruto paid, said his fond farewells to Mimi and Neji, and then they were outside on the front porch of the inn, gazing up at the stars. Naruto wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"See, it _is _like a date."

Sasuke turned his head, staring at his friend, who still had his eyes directed toward the sky.

Naruto didn't seem to notice, speaking again, "That's Leo, right?"

"Hm?" Sasuke glanced up at the sky, trying to find where Naruto was looking.

"The constellation? I went out with a girl about six months ago who'd majored in astronomy, so she used to point out the constellations and all that when we'd go out onto the roof of the house in L.A."

They moved along, since others were starting to come out of the entrance behind them, and as Sasuke unlocked the doors of the Lotus, he stopped before he got inside.

"I don't remember you dating anyone six months ago," he said.

Naruto put his arms on top of the car. "I'm sure I told you about her. She was an actor friend's publicist. Long blond hair, blue eyes? Pretty great sense of humor."

Sasuke shook his head and sat down in the seat. He didn't remember. Not that he made a habit of keeping up with Naruto's love life. Naruto got in, grouching about how Sasuke never paid any attention to what he told him ever. Sasuke sort of tuned him out, focusing more on how fucking amazing this car felt to drive. It was practically sex on wheels. He opted to keep the top up. Naruto chatted incessantly, working off all of the alcohol with his mouth, but Sasuke listened to most of it, attentive. The back roads were empty, and at Naruto's encouragement, his speed topped out at around 100 mph on a straight section of road. What a thrill. It might've been the first time he envied Naruto for his job and the luxuries he could afford. Not that Sasuke did terribly. He had an IT job in the city with a new company that offered plenty of opportunity for advancement and kept things new and fresh every day, so he was never bored. In fact, he liked the company, his co-workers, and what he did for a living.

While driving, there was some mention of Naruto wanting to buy more alcohol, so, along the way, they stopped at a gas station. Sasuke went in to get some cheap wine. He'd told Naruto to stay put in case anyone recognized him.

Not that there were many people there getting gas or in the store. For a second, he eyed the packs of cigarettes behind the counter and debated buying a pack.

"That's a nice car you have there," the clerk said to him as he took Sasuke's money.

"Thanks," he replied and, grabbing the paper bag with one arm, went back to the car, where, upon opening the door, White Snake's "Here I Go Again" blared at him and he nearly dropped the wine. He yelled at Naruto to turn it down, feeling like a teenager again as he crawled into the driver's seat and gave his friend a few slaps to the head for being a moron.

"Okay, okay, I'll turn it down," said Naruto, laughing and pushing Sasuke off, his hand pressed to his sweater, scrunching it.

Smirking about beating Naruto into submission, Sasuke sat back into his seat and buckled up. He started the ignition. Naruto had the bag in his lap and went rummaging through it. He pulled out the pack of cigarettes Sasuke had bought.

"Hey," Naruto was scowling, "I thought you quit."

"Well, I just started up again."

Back on the road, he tuned Naruto out once more a he started to lecture him about lung cancer, bad breath, and yellow fingernails. He imagined that it never once occurred to Naruto as to _why _he had this sudden craving for a cigarette. Naruto's prattling only stopped when they pulled up to the cottage and Sasuke was out of the car. Naruto came out, still going on and on about it until he threw the cigarettes across the yard, where the grass was a little bit higher.

"You did _not _just do that."

Naruto crossed his arms. "I just saved your life."

"Oh yeah?" said Sasuke. "Well, I'm about to end yours!" He ran toward his friend, pushing him back a few steps with the force of the contact, and Naruto, being the drunk idiot he was, fell onto his ass and brought Sasuke down with him. They rolled around on the ground for a while until Sasuke had Naruto pinned beneath him.

"You are going to _help _me find those goddam cigarettes or else."

"Or else what?" Naruto glared and had a hold of him by the front of his sweater. Sasuke leaned over until their faces were only inches apart. "You'll give me a swirly? A wedgie? Call Itachi and tell him I'm pickin' on you?"

"You're such a child sometimes," Sasuke snarled and got up. He wandered around the grass, searching for a while, but it ultimately wasn't worth it. Naruto still lay there in the grass, watching him and keeping his mouth shut.

Sasuke walked over to him. "Fine. I won't have a smoke."

"Good!" Naruto said cheerily and was up instantly, standing by his side, ignoring or completely oblivious to Sasuke's death glare. "Have some wine and relax, Sasuke, if you're so stressed out. Why are you so stressed anyway?"

Sasuke kept glaring, but, slowly, he turned away and mumbled. "It must be the company I keep."

* * *

After two hours of drinking, they had ended up on the kitchen floor. Sasuke was leaning against the stainless steel refrigerator; Naruto had his back against the oven. The lights were set low. Sounds from outside drifted through the open windows. Crickets were chirping and he could hear the light melody of the wind chimes. There hadn't been any wine glasses, but there were tumblers. Sasuke had his head down, staring into the glass. They'd been talking about old times, high school and the people they used to know, what they were doing now. Naruto had plugged his phone into the speakers, a random, low-key playlist filling the gaps in conversation. And there were some, but they were never awkward.

A somber song played, making Sasuke feel morose. Flashes of nostalgia were nibbling at him as his finger moved in tandem to the slow beat of the song, the melancholy vocals leaving him temporarily distracted. He let his head fall back against the fridge, his eyes closed as he took in a deep breath. When he opened them next, Naruto was at his side, filling his glass nearly to the brim. Naruto shuffled up against him, their shoulders and arms touching.

"Penny for your thoughts," Naruto said in a low tone of voice.

"Just thinking."

"I know, that's why I asked what you were thinkin'. You seem sad all of a sudden."

"I'm not sad," he said thoughtfully, looking at him out of the corner of his eye and then turning his gaze to the wine swishing around in the glass.

"We didn't talk about this at dinner, but, so, what you said before we left..."

"Hm?"

"You said you're interested in someone? That's rare, isn't it? I find it hard to believe that someone wouldn't, like, respond to you _liking _them," said Naruto.

Sasuke shifted. "We don't have to talk about this."

"Why not?" asked Naruto. "I tell you everything, right? You can tell me anything you want."

"There are some things I'd prefer to keep to myself, Naruto."

Naruto started poking and prodding him and, eventually giving up, simply rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder. "Fine. But I have a feeling that if you just tell them you like them instead of expecting them to get a clue without you saying anything, she'll probably feel the same way."

"Is that so?" Sasuke turned his head slightly and rested it against Naruto's, blowing his hair out of the way.

"Yeah. I imagine it's probably pretty intimidating to like _you_. You tend to scare a lot of my friends I introduce you to because they don't know how to read you."

"I scare them?" This made him smirk. Good. He was happy if he scared people away. He had little patience for those who were weak and couldn't keep up with him.

"You do. You can be scary."

"But I don't scare you?" His voice came out a bit gruffer than he'd intended.

"Nah. Of course not. You're my best friend, right? There isn't much we haven't been through."

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from eyeing Naruto's hand, squashing the urge to want to reach for it and hold it. "Right," he said, letting the irony wash over him. "Best friends." He started to stand and wobbled. Naruto was looking up at him in a way that gave him pause. He'd been ready to say he was tired and ready for bed, but Naruto grabbed a hold of his sweater. Sasuke gazed down at the fingers.

"Where are you goin'?" Naruto asked and gave the sweater another tug, his eyes and tone a little childish and pleading as if he expected Sasuke to stay on the kitchen floor all night, keeping him company.

"Bed," he said, finding that his mind felt a bit fuzzy, "I think."

"So soon? It's only 11.30."

"And that's way past my usual bedtime," Sasuke replied, in a more patient tone of voice than he'd expected to come out. He put his hand on Naruto's head, ruffling his blond hair fondly. "We have all of tomorrow to hang out, you know."

"I know." Naruto bowed his head. "But I don't get to see you so much anymore, and even if I'll be living in the city while the play has its run, I won't have much time to hang out."

"That's okay," said Sasuke. "You're a famous actor now, so..." He gave Naruto's head a last pat. "Just do your best."

"Heh. When you say stuff like that, I almost feel jealous there's a person out there that you like."

Sasuke's small smile suddenly faltered, and he frowned, his reply coming out a little choked. "... Yeah?"

Naruto let go of his sweater. "I mean, I'd be happy for you. I want you to be happy, but I guess it'd make me feel kinda lonely."

Maybe it was the alcohol that made him do this, but suddenly he dropped into a crouch next to Naruto and stared.

"What?" Naruto asked self-consciously.

Sasuke shook his head once, still staring, and then let his head fall, bangs swaying in front of his eyes. "It's... nothing."

"So mysterious," Naruto said and hummed dubiously at him. "Sasuke Uchiha is so mysterious. He plays it close to the chest." For emphasis, he poked Sasuke there, but on reflex, Sasuke grabbed for his wrist and held onto it.

"You shouldn't poke," he said.

"Sorry." Naruto grinned.

"If you're going to say you're sorry, you should at least look the part. Aren't you supposed to be an actor?"

Naruto chuckled and leaned forward, placing a hand on Sasuke's knee and almost making him lose his balance. "So does that mean when you kissed me earlier, you were thinking of this woman you like? I almost feel used. And here I thought it was because my talent's so great, I pulled you into the _zone_, as they say."

Sasuke had to bite down on his lip. "Naruto..."

Naruto pushed at him, making him wobble again. His brow furrowed, and he scowled as he dropped into a kneel. Naruto appeared placated that he wasn't going anywhere yet.

"Why so serious?" Naruto asked in a raspy voice and pulled a face.

"Hn. It's hard to...," he licked his lips, tasting the wine on them, "...Have a serious conversation with you for some reason." He'd left his glass on the floor and picked it up, drinking what was left and then setting it on the counter above their heads.

"Why's that?" Naruto's eyebrows drew up. Sasuke thought maybe he looked offended.

He had his hand in a loose fist and brought it to his mouth, lips brushing the knuckle of his thumb. Sasuke's answer came in a sigh, "...I don't know."

"Hm." Naruto had his legs spread out with Sasuke kneeling between them. Sighing, Naruto leaned forward until his head was resting against Sasuke's chest. "Well, I hope it works out for you"

Sasuke couldn't help himself as his arms went around Naruto, embracing him. He put his chin on top of Naruto's head. "Me, too."


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke woke the next morning on the couch when he heard the front door shut, even though whoever had come in was attempting to be quiet. He sat up and saw Naruto in the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and taking out a bottle of water. It must've been early still, at least before 8 a.m. Through the windows, he could see that there was a fog rolling low across the field.

"You're up early," he said to Naruto, his voice coming out scratchy and rough.

Naruto entered the living room, sweaty and shirtless. He'd obviously gone out for a run. "I would've asked you to go, but it looked like you were sleepin' pretty deeply. Why'd you get a cottage with one bed anyway?"

"It was all that was available. I don't mind the couch. It's comfortable."

Naruto put one of his knees up on the arm of the sofa, on the end where Sasuke's feet stuck out from under the blanket. "You could've just shared the bed with me. It's not as if we haven't shared a bed before."

Sasuke sat up straighter and rubbed at his chin, where he felt a hint of stubble. "You kick in your sleep."

"I do not," said Naruto defensively. "I haven't done that in _years_."

"Did you have a good run?" he asked.

"Ah, yeah. It was... really peaceful and nice. Want me to make you breakfast after I shower?"

"_You_? Make breakfast?" Sasuke flung the blanket onto the floor and stood, stretching his arms above his head until his shirt began to ride up. He thought he caught Naruto looking down briefly, but it was probably his imagination. "Why don't you order something from the main house? They'll deliver it to the door."

"I don't want room service though," Naruto argued. "I can make breakfast without burnin' the place down. Let me take a shower, and I'll make you somethin'."

"Fine," he agreed finally. "I think I'll take a walk around outside."

Naruto headed toward his bedroom and shut the door. Sasuke stared down the length of the dark hallway after him, hearing the shower turn on minutes later. He walked over to the French doors, opened them, and stepped out onto the deck. It definitely was a brisk morning. The wood under his bare feet was slightly damp. He went down the steps and into the grass, dew lingering on the recently-mowed lawn. Grass stuck to the soles of his feet. The air was remarkably fresh to a point it was almost disturbing for him. He went around to the front of the cottage, where the Lotus was parked in the driveway, looking rather out of place. Eventually, he found himself searching around the a higher patch of grass and ended up finding the pack of cigarettes Naruto had thrown out last night. If he'd brought a lighter out with him, he would've had one, but, instead, he tucked it into the pocket of his lounge pants. At some point, Naruto would be preoccupied with work conferences or calls or something, so maybe he could sneak away.

Sasuke wandered around a while longer, maybe another 15 minutes, before he went back inside and found Naruto already out of the shower and at work in the kitchen, making them ham and egg sandwiches on a hard roll. There was a breakfast bar, so Sasuke took a seat on one of the stools and, quietly, watched his friend cook, finding everything that he wanted to say to start a conversation wasn't worth talking about. For some reason, he didn't have much energy this morning. His hand found its way into his pocket, and he stroked two of his fingers over one of the edges of the small box.

"You're awfully quiet today," Naruto remarked, his back to Sasuke as he stood in front of the stove. "Everything alright?" He looked over his shoulder, and Sasuke met his gaze.

"Everything's fine," he said.

"Well, even if it's not, it will be after you have one of these sandwiches. I make the friggin' best egg sandwiches ever if I do say so myself."

"They smell good," Sasuke complimented, because they really did. The ham sizzled in a second pan, and Naruto was adding some sliced cheese over top of the fried eggs. "So what's the agenda for today?"

"I have a conference call in an hour with Tsunade and then Sakura, and then the director of the play, so after that, I thought we'd go over a few more of the scenes this afternoon. If that's okay with you."

"It's what I'm here for."

"I wouldn't say that," said Naruto, grabbing for one of the spatulas he'd set out on the granite counter.

"What scenes do you want to do?"

"I was thinking all of the Second Act. Sam isn't even in the first part of the First Act, right? So, might as well make good use of you for the ones he's actually in. I'd ask you if you're okay with practicing the kissing scenes and all that, but I'm guessin' from last night that you won't have a problem with it..." He smirked at Sasuke, "Assuming I get you in the right mood, yeah?" He gave a laugh and looked away as he turned the ham over one more time before shutting off the burner the eggs were cooking on.

Sasuke got up, suddenly unable to sit still on the stool any longer, and went into the living room. He rummaged around in his small suitcase until he found what he was looking for. He opened one of the French doors again.

"Where are you goin'?" Naruto called to him. "Breakfast is almost ready!"

Without turning around, he answered, "I'll be back in five minutes."

* * *

When he'd returned inside smelling like smoke, Naruto practically threw the plate at him and refused to speak to him the entire time they ate, even though they were sitting next to one another on the stools. The silence was fine with Sasuke. He couldn't think of anything to say, and he also didn't want to hear anything Naruto might've had to say either. When he was finished eating, he went to the sink and washed his dishes and then all the pans Naruto had used. Naruto simply watched him without uttering a word. After he was done, Sasuke flung the towel onto the counter and said he was going to take a shower. Naruto gave him an odd, curious look and seemed as if he had something to say, but Sasuke was already walking around the corner and going down the hallway to the second full bath.

The shower felt good. When he'd woken up on the couch, it seemed as if he'd perspired a lot during the night. He hadn't slept all that well, despite what Naruto had said about him sleeping deeply. The water felt good against his skin, and maybe he'd turned the temperature up too high because after about 10 minutes, he started to feel dizzy. The shower stall was large, two shower heads and all that, with expensive looking tile and even a bench on the opposite side of the sliding glass door. He sat down on it for a moment, resting his head in his hands.

He figured by now Naruto was already starting his conference call on his laptop, so that would take a while. He'd brought his own computer, so maybe he could check in with work or maybe he should go over the Second Act. It's not as if he hadn't been aware of the content of the script - two men who enter a homosexual relationship. He just thought he could put it out of his head more and hold it together, but it wasn't quite working out how he'd anticipated.

Slowly, he got up from the bench and went to stand under the spray, letting it hit his face. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out how to tell Naruto that this would be the last time he'd be helping him with this sort of stuff. Sasuke had a life of his own anyway, and he couldn't always just take off from work at Naruto's whim. He, surely, had plenty of other people, plenty of other _friends_ who'd be willing to help him out. It's not like it _had_ to be him. Really, Naruto would've been fine with _anybody_.

* * *

Sasuke was on the couch, reading through the script again when Naruto emerged from his room, looking upset. He sat on the other end of the couch, next to Sasuke's feet.

"Some people are just so..." Naruto shook his head and hunched over, putting his head in his hands, "Stupid. And, and... ignorant!"

"I take it the conference didn't go well."

Naruto turned enough to glare at him. "You didn't go smoke again while I was in there, did you?"

"No."

Naruto sighed. Sasuke let the script fall to the floor.

"Do you... want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really. Let's just...start. I want to work."

"Okay."

Naruto stayed put on that end of the couch except he drew his legs onto the cushions and laid them out in front of him until he was nearly touching Sasuke's feet with his own. He let his eyes close, obviously concentrating, but Sasuke had no idea which scene they'd be doing, although he supposed he'd be able to recognize it from Naruto's first line. Naruto had one hand on his stomach, his thumb moving back and forth, shirking up his shirt. He had on a pair of jeans. There was hole on his right knee. It occurred to him how tan Naruto looked. He wondered if he'd got a lot of sun when he'd gone to Tahoe.

"Say Sam..." Naruto's hand moved to his chest, rubbing it. The corners of his mouth were drawn down into a thoughtful frown.

"Hm?" Sasuke asked. _Act 2, Scene 2_.

"Why do you think we ended up meeting again after all this time?"

Sasuke let his head fall back against the pillow, intently observing Naruto. "I... honestly don't know, Alex. It must've been meant to be though, that we both responded to the same ad without knowing it."

"Maybe," replied Naruto and, slowly he sat up, watching Sasuke. He got onto his knees and crawled over until he was kneeling between Sasuke's spread legs. "This isn't weird for you is it, us being like this?"

Sasuke shook his head. He reached out and put a hand on Naruto's side, holding onto his shirt. "No. It's not weird."

"You've," Naruto licked his lips and inched closer, "Been with men before?"

Sasuke gazed into his eyes. "Does it matter?"

"It matters to me," Naruto replied in a firm voice and took Sasuke's hand in his, joining their fingers. "You understand I'm...heh, damaged goods, right? If we... you know, I have a tendency to run. I don't want to run from you, Sam." He let go of Sasuke's hand and got onto all fours above him. He moved his hands to the couch arm, placing them on either side of Sasuke's head as if trapping him. Sasuke let his hands go to Naruto's waist, jerking up his shirt, and touching skin. He sighed out. Naruto's skin felt so warm and smooth.

"I don't want you to run away from me," he said in a husky whisper, and anxiously searched Naruto's face.

Naruto smiled and touched his cheek. Sasuke's lips parted in anticipation. He moved his hand to Naruto's back and let it drag upward, tugging his shirt along in the process. He pressed Naruto down on top of him and closed his eyes. Something wet fell on his cheeks, and he opened his eyes in surprise, wondering why Naruto was crying because _that_ wasn't part of the scene. But what he saw was Naruto giving him a strange, concerned look. Sasuke touched the sides of his face and realized it was _him _who had been crying.

Startled, Naruto started to get off of him, apparently thinking he'd hurt him somehow.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

Sasuke wiped his eyes. "It's... nothing."

Naruto didn't appear to believe him. "Was it the scene?"

Sasuke covered his eyes with his forearm. Naruto grabbed for his wrist and tried to move it, but Sasuke turned his face away from him.

"Hey," Naruto called to him softly. "What's up with you?"

Sasuke thought if he answered, his voice might crack or something else that would've been equally embarrassing. What the hell was this feeling? He needed Naruto to get off of him, too. Or at least stop staring at him. Stop talking to him like he was a total mess who couldn't even control his own feelings anymore.

Naruto tried to touch his face again, but this time Sasuke slapped his hand away. "I'm _fine_, Naruto! Stop... smothering me! I'm...," he felt like he couldn't catch his breath anymore. "Fine. I'm _fine_."

"I don't understand. What can I do?"

Sasuke covered his face again, and this time Naruto didn't try to stop him. Time went by, with the two of them remaining on the couch, neither saying anything, which was unsettling because in all situations, Naruto could rarely keep his mouth shut. Sasuke was beginning to feel guilty and ashamed for showing this side of himself... and to Naruto of all people. It's not like he _wanted_to make his friend worry. After a while longer, Naruto lay down, curled up against Sasuke's side and rested his head on Sasuke's chest. He threw an arm across Sasuke's stomach and held onto his shirt, bunching the side of it as he hugged him tightly.

"I love you," Naruto said quietly into his shirt.

Sasuke bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling, his vision turning blurry as, once again, the tears started to come, sliding down his cheeks like he'd been holding them in for years. Naruto's body moved on top of his with every breath he took. Warm and heavy. He put his hand on Naruto's head, combing through the blond hair with his fingers, unable to say anything at all in return.


	4. Chapter 4

This time when Sasuke ached for a smoke, Naruto didn't get on his case. For a while, Sasuke sat on the edge of the deck patio, with his feet on the stone step. Blankly, he stared across the way, out at the field as it swayed, caught up in the wind. A fog continued to roll low across the ground, and in the distance he heard the rumble of thunder. Annoyed with himself for so many reasons, it was near impossible to focus on one at a time. That he'd let his guard down in front of Naruto simply sucked. It sucked at all times, but it's not as if it hadn't happened before - it just hadn't happened in a _while_. He couldn't even remember what sort of excuse he'd uttered for breaking down or if he'd even given one at all after getting up from the couch and barging through the French doors.

"Stupid," he muttered, his hand shaking as he brought the cigarette to his lips and inhaled.

Sasuke hated himself because it made him seem like an attention whore. Why hadn't he fallen apart before this? Why did it have to be _this _weekend while he and Naruto were together and alone for the first time in _how_ long?

It was like he was practically begging Naruto to ask what was wrong, to beat it out of him. Is that really what he wanted? Hardly. He was Sasuke Uchiha, which meant he specialized in heavy repression. Feelings? What were those? _Ridiculous_. In fact, maybe he was overexaggerating his so-called _feelings _for Naruto. He wracked his brain, trying to think up psychological excuses for why he'd cling to Naruto. Was there some sort of trauma from their childhood? Not really. This wasn't like that lame script Naruto kept forcing him to act out.

He let out a sigh of frustration and, with the cigarette almost burnt to the nub, Sasuke let it fall on the step, half-tempted to squash it under his bare foot. He'd come here to help Naruto because that was his role in their friendship, and he knew that. Naruto counted on him for this crap because his friend attracted a lot of flaky, unreliable idiots. Yet, here he was outside after having sobbed like a broken-hearted schoolgirl.

And stupid Naruto... he'd said _that_. It was about the last thing Sasuke wanted to hear. Like he pitied Sasuke or something. Well, whatever, maybe he could play it off like he was a moody bitch today and they could get right back to working because the sooner they got through the script, the sooner tomorrow would come, and he'd go back to his simple, uneventful life/apartment/job while Naruto would go back to _his _world with all the glitz and the glamour and the fake everything. Entering Naruto's world always left him unbalanced and itchy anyway. He rubbed a hand over his bicep and squeezed it. Another clap of thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance, over the slopes of hills.

_Get it together_, he told himself.

After all, he didn't want the image Naruto had of him to be shattered completely because he had to wonder, _without_ it, what sort of image did he even have of himself.

* * *

Sasuke had gone back inside, offered no further explanation, and told Naruto he was ready to go through the rest of Act 2. Naruto had looked as if he'd wanted to question him, but apparently decided against it since he probably realized badgering Sasuke would've led to him going out to smoke again, and that moron probably didn't want to be responsible for his lung cancer.

They ended up going through the rest of the scenes without any problem, other than Naruto's acting didn't seem as intense. Like he was constantly waiting for Sasuke to have another nervous break down. So the solution was to hold back, apparently, because Naruto thought he couldn't handle it. After a couple of hours, they decided to stop and have lunch. There wasn't a whole lot in the cupboards or refrigerator, but there was enough to make a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches. They also split a can of tomato soup.

Quietly, they ate next to one another on the stools. Naruto seemed as though he was deep in thought. He had his Blackberry on the counter. It went off fairly frequently, vibrating toward the edge, but never once did Naruto pick it up.

"Shouldn't you be answering that?" Sasuke asked before enjoying a spoonful of soup.

"Hm?" Naruto turned to look at him. "Did you say somethin'?"

Sasuke frowned. "Listen, I was just tired. Stressed from work. Whatever generic excuse will work in this situation so you'll stop brooding over it."

"Shut up." Naruto was actually glaring at him. "I know you, Sasuke," he said impatiently. "You don't cry over shit like stress. That's me. That's why I call you in a sobbing mess sometimes when work overwhelms me or I start to forget who I am. But _you_, you didn't even cry that time your Dad backed over your dog with the car."

Sasuke blinked at him. "Well, thanks for bringing up that memory. I'm glad you chose acting over, say, being a therapist."

"I'm just... trying to figure it out. You've been odd lately. Not just this weekend, but other times, and I know we don't get together much 'cause I live on the opposite coast, but," He sighed, turned on his stool and put an arm on the counter, facing Sasuke full on. "We talk on the phone, or when we instant message... it's like, I dunno. There's a wall."

"I don't know what you expect. I don't _like _to talk on the phone or online."

"Is this about that chick you like? I mean it's cool if you don't have time for me anymore because you're spendin' it with her, or you'd rather be talkin' to her. I can cut back on callin' you, I just thought..."

Irritated, Sasuke let the spoon drop into the bowl with a clank. "You just thought what?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "See, this is the wall I was talkin' about. You're gonna get defensive now when I just want to talk."

"I'm _not _being defensive," he said and crossed his arms.

"Right, okay. Then I'll continue." He hunched over a bit, sighed, and reached up to scratch a spot on his cheek. "Just... tell me. If you're tired of me or this or you feel like I'm usin' you. I don't know what it is. Is it me? Like, can you not stand being around me?"

It was on the tip of Sasuke's tongue to say _yes, that's exactly it. It's very difficult to be around you_, but that would've made everything worse, and he could really blow this whole thing away by saying, _sure, it's this unknown woman I've fallen for who's making me an emotional wreck_. He could say that and totally rationalize it _because _if Naruto _actually_ thought that would be enough to make him have a breakdown, then Naruto didn't know him _at all_.

"Naruto..." he began to say but, again, Naruto's phone went off and, this time, he snatched it up and looked to see who was calling. "Don't go anywhere. I have to take this." He got up and disappeared in the direction of the bedroom.

Since they were both finished with lunch, Sasuke grabbed their plates, emptied Naruto's crusts into the disposal, and washed their dishes. By then, he was already itching for another cigarette, but Naruto came out, looking frustrated and angry.

Sasuke forgot about his issues immediately. "What's up? Something happen?"

"Just my publicist feeling like she should inform me two days before rehearsal is set to begin about some negative chatter concerning the role. She'd tried to tell me about it this morning, too, but I told her we were busy rehearsing, and I didn't wanna hear it."

"Hm? What sort of negative chatter?"

Naruto smacked his Blackberry against his palm a few times. "Ignorant shit, about what sort of impact doing a gay theater role is gonna have on my movie career. Like will audiences be able to buy me as the strong, strictly hetero type should I want to go back to mainstream action and romantic comedies."

Sasuke's hand tightened into a fist. "Maybe she has a point."

Naruto snorted. "Please. You think _Bareback Mountain _hurt Heath Ledger and Jake Gyllenhaal's careers?"

"Um," Sasuke drew closer, suppressing a smirk as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Unless that was the title of a sequel, I'm sure it was called _Brokeback Mountain_."

"That's what I said," Naruto growled, smacking his hand away.

"No... it most definitely is _not _what you said."

"What did I say?" Naruto asked, growing flustered.

"Bareback," answered Sasuke and he had to turn away as he laughed.

"What? Oh." Naruto grinned and laughed, too. "Did I?"

Sasuke gave him a pat on the shoulder and took a few steps backward in order to sit on the arm of the couch.

"Okay, Freudian slip aside," said Naruto, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mhmm."

"Anyway, if Daniel Radcliff can prance about the stage with his flaccid penis hangin' out every night, then I can do whatever I want. I mean it's _dramatic _acting. Do people even care about that sorta stuff anymore?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, which may have become a new habit for him to do when in close proximity to Naruto. "I think they do in the red states."

"_Fuck_ the red states!" Naruto said angrily. "If they come from Kentucky or Mississippi or wherever to New York and choose to see a show about a guy who got molested when he was a kid and who ends up fallin' for said molestor's son once they move into an apartment together, then..."

"Not that I don't agree with you," said Sasuke, "But do keep from posting that sort of rant on your Twitter."

"Shut up," Naruto snapped and then, right after, his eyebrows drew up. "You follow my Twitter?"

"Hardly. I have much better things to do with my time."

"Right, that reminds me. We were talkin' about something serious earlier."

"Your reputation is also serious," Sasuke pointed out.

"Fuck that, you're way more important than my goddam movie career, Sasuke. Don't be retarded. Ah crap, I am tryin' to stop sayin' retarded."

"Well, as you _are_ a retard, it's probably okay for _you _to use it."

Naruto gave a growl, but the anger did seem to slip away from his features. He came over and took a seat beside Sasuke on the sofa arm.

"So is that it, Sasuke? Are you tired of me? Like, should I just focus on work until you work it out with this mysterious crush of yours? God is that weird to say your name and _crush _in the same sentence! It almost makes me break out in hives, but I'll understand, y'know."

Sasuke hummed and inched over just a little bit so that their sides weren't touching directly.

"Last night, didn't you say you'd be lonely if I were to date someone?" he asked Naruto.

"I said that?" Naruto's head tilted to the side, and he looked at Sasuke quizzically.

"You did. It almost sounded like you'd be jealous."

"Well, of _course _I'd be jealous of anyone you wanted to spend more time with than me," Naruto said with such honesty and sincerity that Sasuke felt a pang in his chest.

"Shut up, Naruto."

Naruto made a shove at him. "Stop tellin' me to shut up. I'm just tellin' you the truth. But I told you I could get over it and throw myself into work."

"You act like I'm your only friend. You have tons of people surrounding you at all times - "

"No, not true," Naruto argued vehemently, prodding him in the arm again and making Sasuke glare all the more for it. "It's just you and me right now. I haven't hardly been answerin' the phone or replyin' to messages. When I'm with you, I _only _want to be with you, asshole, so don't try make it seem like you've ever been any less important to me than you've always been."

Sasuke cleared his throat, slowly digesting Naruto's words. "Fine."

"Fine? That's what you have to say?"

"Why? What else should I say. It's not like that was some sort of confession."

"Confession?" Naruto repeated, brow furrowing. "Like churches and stuff?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"_Oh_," Naruto laughed. "Like a love confession?" He slapped Sasuke hard on the back. "Yeah right, you wish!"

Sasuke's features hardened. That may have stung... just a bit.

"Heh. Now you look disappointed," Naruto nudged him with an elbow. "C'mon, Sasuke. You'd beat the shit out of me if I ever even joked about that."

Sasuke could only stare at him, not knowing what to say, though his instinct was to change the subject, but there was... nothing. He let his head drop and he clasped his hands in his lap.

"There's no woman I'm interested in, Naruto, just so you know," he said quietly.

"Huh? You're mumbling. It sounded like you said you weren't interested in someone. But didn't you say that - "

Sasuke kneaded one of his temples. "Could you just shut up about my love life for a second? That's not why I came all this way to help you out."

"Fine," Naruto replied snappishly, probably hurt because Sasuke had raised his tone. "I know you like to keep that stuff private. It's cool."

"Don't act like that," said Sasuke. "Don't act like you're the victim."

"I'm not!" Naruto got up with a loud snort and started pacing around in a circle. "It's just," he growled again. "Fuck. I dunno anymore. Maybe I just don't know you as well as I thought?"

Sasuke felt a pang again, but this time because that really hurt to hear out of Naruto's mouth. He parted his lips, hesitating only a second before saying, "Maybe you don't."

He saw quite clearly the effect his words had on Naruto, but he refused to take it back.

"Fine then," Naruto said darkly. "Just fine. Awesome even. I won't ask you to help again after this weekend. And if this is one of your lame ass attempts to push me away like you always do to anyone and everyone just to _test_ them, then maybe you need me to stop enabling you so that you can realize _eventually_ if you keep pullin' that shit, no one is even gonna want to get past all that utter _bullshit_ and want to get to know the _real _you!"

Naruto was panting by the end of his speech. He looked at Sasuke defiantly. Sasuke knew him well enough that Naruto already regretted saying that to him, but Sasuke wasn't in the mood to help him out here, to either say he agreed with everything Naruto said or to give Naruto a chance to apologize.

He rather liked the idea of Naruto feeling guilty.

Especially since it was Naruto's fucking fault he felt this way to begin with! Then Sasuke wouldn't have to say things he didn't mean. He wouldn't have to hide it down deep and for so long it was starting to make him crack and fall apart on the outside, but if Naruto _knew _him at all, wouldn't he know just by looking at Sasuke, just by being around him... how Sasuke felt for him?

"Is that everything you have to say, or is there more?" he asked Naruto.

"Er..." Naruto stared at him stupidly. "No, I... think that about covers it, yeah. Heh." He scratched the side of his head, looking sheepish and uncomfortable.

Sasuke nodded. "Well, since I seem to be such a distraction. Maybe I should take off early, and you can at least have one more day to relax before going back to the city to work." He stood up and headed toward his bag to start packing, but Naruto grabbed him by the arm and drew him close, until they were eye to eye.

"What's the problem?" Naruto's hand tightened on his arm. "Really, Sasuke. What's the real problem here? Just say it clearly."

"I have a feeling," said Sasuke, glaring at the hand that prevented him from leaving, "That even if I said it clearly, it wouldn't ever get through your thick skull."

"Try me." Naruto gave his arm a hard yank.

When Sasuke said nothing at all, Naruto grunted and gave him a disappointed look.

"Are you really _so _full of yourself that you don't think a guy like me can understand whatever it is you're goin' through? Like, how long have we known each other - "

"Too long," he mumbled, and Naruto finally let go of his arm.

"But there is something you're not tellin' me, right?"

"Do I need to inform you of every aspect of my life?"

"Yes," Naruto replied exasperatedly, "If possible. And stop being evasive and just fuckin' answer the goddam question before I start beatin' the shit out of you!"

"Like you could," he said snidely, but he felt his hand itching to touch... anywhere. He wanted to put it on Naruto's waist and draw him in, kiss that angry pout off of his face and let his mouth show his best friend just how contrary what he'd said was to Sasuke's actual feelings.

"Are you afraid?" Naruto asked him suddenly. "You look afraid."

"I'm not. I'm _not _afraid."

"Hmm..." Naruto's lips rubbed together, and Sasuke's eyes were drawn to his mouth, only briefly, before they were staring into Naruto's eyes again, except, now, there was a look of dawning, of perfect perception. Like things were clicking in Naruto's head. "Shit..."

Sasuke searched his face, wondering if Naruto'd move away, but he stayed put, still close enough that he could feel his friend's body heat. He could say nothing, do nothing. He just waited for the disgust and flat out rejection.

"Say something, Sasuke," he pleaded. "Say I'm wrong. I'm wrong, right?"

"You're often wrong," Sasuke replied, his voice low.

"But... I'm not wrong about this?"

"I don't even know what it is you're thinking."

"_Sasuke_..." he said his name so helplessly.

Sasuke shut his eyes briefly, his chest constricting. "_Please _don't say my name like that."

"I... don't know what to do, or to say. What do I say?"

Sasuke opened his eyes, wishing he hadn't because Naruto looked so lost and confused, and now he felt like a failure and a traitor. He was supposed to be the grounded one, the rock, the one Naruto could lean on at all times, who'd never grow weak. But this is what he'd evolved into, just one more person on the list of people Naruto couldn't count on.

"Nothing," he answered after a few seconds delay. "I don't... I don't expect anything."

"I did _not _see this coming. Fuck." He walked around Sasuke and sat on the couch again. "What the...? Fuck. Shit. Damn, Sasuke. _Fuck_."

Sasuke sighed as Naruto got stuck in his loop of expletives. He obviously felt blindsided, but he knew Naruto would go out of his way to let him down easy because he was _magnanimous_ like that to everyone, and Sasuke was not _special _compared to everyone else, so Naruto would be nice about it, would tell him they could still be friends...

"How long?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts at the question. "What?"

"I asked 'how long?' As in, how long have you felt this way? Like, recently? Is that why you've been acting so..."

When he stopped talking, Sasuke turned around to face him. Naruto had his fingers pressed to his mouth.

"I made you do those scenes," he said, sounding torn up, "Shit. I am a... fuckin' clueless asshole. But... you know what?"

Sasuke's eyebrow barely lifted. Naruto got up and stormed toward him. He shoved Sasuke in the chest.

"Fuck you, Sasuke! For not... _telling _me. Why wouldn't you say anything?"

Sasuke's temper was slowly rising. "Oh right, like I'm going to fucking tell you something like _that_, Naruto. Hi, how are you, I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but I'm _fucking in love with you_, you stupid moron!"

Naruto grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Yeah, that's what you should've said rather than making me act like a total fool, thinking that you had the hots for some chick after all your years of asexuality. That I was torn up and thrilled at the same time for you, that you'd actually found someone you, with your high standards, thought could make you happy! Fuck you!" He shoved Sasuke again. Sasuke shoved him back. Another shove and another until they were really fighting. Fighting like they used to when they were kids and so angry that they'd forgotten how to use words and only knew how to use their fists on each other. Naruto grabbed him by the shirt and threw him toward the couch, where Sasuke stumbled and landed on his back. Naruto's strides were quick as he put one knee on the cushion and yanked at Sasuke's shirt, his fist reared back and ready to punch him right in the face.

"Tch," Naruto said and let go of Sasuke's shirt. Deflated apparently, he sat on the edge of the cushion, practically leaning against Sasuke's side. He put his head in his hands and let his fingers claw up through his hair. "I feel like...," he lowered his head more, "I need to take responsibility or something."

"Don't insult me."

Naruto looked at him. "I'm not, okay. I just... it's not something I've ever considered, and I'm confused, alright? Can you give me a second to think without you making some asshole remark?"

"Fine."

Sasuke lay back, mostly looking at the ceiling, sometimes stealing a glance at Naruto, who was deep in thought, his hand covering his mouth. Sasuke's instinct was to want to comfort him, to touch his back, to explain that it wasn't a big deal, that it was a phase he'd eventually get over when he was in a place in his life where it felt a bit less lonely... like, back when Naruto still lived on this side of the country and wasn't some famous actor guy, who attracted people to him like he was the goddam Holy Grail.

"We live on different sides of the country," Naruto said, removing his hand from his mouth and looking down at him.

"I know."

"My life is fuckin' chaos, and you'd hate it."

"I know."

"I can't think of anyone I care more about than you, anyone whose opinion I care more about... but, I just need to think."

"Naruto," he said and took hold of Naruto's wrist, "I was never expecting anything to come of it. Please know that. You know how I feel and that's enough for me. It's not supposed to make you feel obligated to say or do anything to make me feel better."

Naruto drew his hand away from Sasuke's. "I... just need to think." He got up from the couch and paused. "I'm gonna go for a drive to clear my head, but I'll be back, okay? So, don't freak out on me or jump to any conclusions. I just want to sort out some stuff."

Sasuke bit his lip. "Okay..."

"Alright then. I'm gonna go get the keys." Naruto went into the bedroom. Sasuke heard the keys jingle, but he didn't look behind him when Naruto came back into the living room. And when Naruto left, neither of them said anything. The door, when it closed, sounded so loud in his ears, like a cue to the end of a scene. Except this was real life, and he'd probably just ruined the most meaningful relationship he'd ever been able to have with another human being. All because of some selfish, delusional hope he had where everyone - even himself - was entitled to be happy and to have someone to love who also loved him.

_Right, Sasuke_, he told himself, _because that's definitely how it always happens in the real world_.

It's not as if they were in one of Naruto's movies, where all loose ends were tied up neatly into a bow, and everyone (mostly everyone) lived happily ever after because they chose to be honest or good or did the right thing... In fact, those are the things that always ended up with you being completely and utterly _fucked_ in the end. Now he just needed Naruto to come back and prove it.


	5. Chapter 5

Rain began to fall steadily on the roof. Naruto had been gone for nearly an hour, but Sasuke found himself afraid to call or text him. He kept having these irrational thoughts, too, about how maybe Naruto had been so upset he'd gotten into a car accident and at this very minute, he was dying in a hospital somewhere as Sasuke sat around brooding. More than likely, Naruto had gone somewhere to clear his head, and Sasuke couldn't help himself from (jealously) wondering if he'd ended up at that bistro where Neji worked. Were they close enough Naruto would confide in him? He couldn't be sure.

Even so, Naruto wasn't like that. He didn't know how to be intentionally cruel, so it was rather easy to have faith in him. Therefore, Sasuke did the dutiful thing and just waited for him to come back before jumping to any conclusions.

But, another hour passed without a word from Naruto.

The rain had lightened to an insistent sprinkle, and Sasuke dragged himself off of the couch, the carpet somehow rougher under his feet than he remembered. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and went toward the bedroom. The door wasn't closed all the way, so he pushed it open. Naruto's stuff was all there - his suitcase, clothes strewn across the bed and floor, a stack of books on the table beside the bed. His laptop was on the desk, turned off and shut.

Sasuke breathed in deeply. It smelled like Naruto in here.

He felt unexpectedly morose, nostalgic for another time. Hell, he'd have been fine going backwards to only a few days ago. He would've refused to come out here, and then things between them wouldn't be so tenuous and annoying. He could've kept him from finding out, could've held it in like he should have if he didn't want things to change between them.

It was hard, he guessed, while going around the room picking up socks or t-shirts and tossing them along the back of a chair, to come to a point in life where things - no matter how badly you wanted it - could never be the same as when you were younger. It wasn't _just _about the fact Naruto now knew his deep, dark secret, but that... the time when they were growing up as kids could never happen again. It could never be about the two of them anymore when they weren't even able to do normal things out in public together without someone recognizing Naruto and wanting a photograph or autograph or hug.

Dejected and tired of cleaning up Naruto's shit, Sasuke took a heavy seat on the foot of the double bed. Naruto's scarf was hanging off the side of the mattress, trailing on the carpet and tangled up in a sandal. Sasuke grabbed for it, winding it around his hand and wrist. He ran his fingers over it, half-wondering if it had been a gift from that girlfriend who'd been into astronomy. He rubbed it across his lips, smelling Naruto's cologne. He moved to the other end of the bed and rested his head on one of the pillows.

"Where are you, idiot?" He mumbled, a troubled crease appearing between his brows as he shifted onto his side and grabbed for another pillow, pulling it close to his chest.

He closed his eyes, listening to the gentle sound of the rain, feeling a little homesick for the city, where it was much more easy to stay apathetic about life.

Maybe Naruto had it all wrong, because Sasuke was pretty sure there was absolutely nothing relaxing about the countryside.

* * *

He'd fallen asleep, and when he awoke, there was definitely someone else in the room, watching him. He raised his head off of the pillow and saw Naruto sitting on the corner of the bed. The sky through the windows was a dark, abysmal gray, but it had stopped raining. Although, he almost wished it would start again, because the silence between them was _not _in any way comfortable. Sasuke turned over onto his back, his eyes on Naruto, irritated he hadn't said anything yet. He was the one who'd stormed off, after all.

"I was worried," he told Naruto when his friend still hadn't said anything after a few minutes. "You could've at least called or sent a text so that I didn't think you were in a mangled Lotus somewhere."

"Sorry," Naruto said quietly. He had his hands in his lap, fidgeting with them, playing with that one ring.

"Did you...," Sasuke paused, making an attempt to swallow his jealousy and paranoia but failing miserably, "Go anywhere?"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at him, looking somewhat annoyed by the question. "Go? Where would I go? There's nothing out here."

Sasuke absorbed his biting tone. "I don't know. I thought maybe you'd gone back to the bistro."

"Why would I go there?" Naruto asked, sounding genuinely curious about the answer.

"I dunno," answered Sasuke. "I guess I thought - "

"That's my scarf," said Naruto, interrupting him.

Sasuke had forgotten about it being wound around his wrist. He felt warmth in his cheeks and started to unwind it. "Sorry. You're always such a slob, leaving your crap everywhere. I picked up some of your stuff from off the floor. I think every time we stay somewhere, you end up forgetting something."

"Ah" was all Naruto said.

Then that terrible silence reared its ugly head again. In the dim light of the room, Sasuke studied his friend, not knowing where to start or if he should wait to hear what Naruto had to say before initiating the conversation he now knew they could no longer escape. He didn't appear particularly nervous, so whatever decision Naruto had come to, he was firm in his resolve, and since he also didn't look terribly _overjoyed_, Sasuke could take a wild guess that Naruto, in the time he'd been thinking on it, hadn't miraculously come to the conclusion that he also held long-time (repressed) gay feelings for Sasuke.

Because, well, that might've been a bit too much to hope for on his part. That was fine. He could accept that truth, couldn't he? So _what _if it felt like his heart had just shriveled to the size of a pea? No big deal.

He gazed at the ceiling, unable to look at Naruto any longer. "Have you made your decision?"

"It wasn't really a question of coming to a decision, was it?" asked Naruto. "I couldn't even believe it at first, and I was _so_ fuckin' angry at you. That you'd keep this from me, Sasuke. That maybe, because you're more than capable of it, you would've _never _told me if you'd hadn't come this weekend."

"Can you really blame me for not running to you to confess?" he asked, the bitterness he felt showing up in his tone.

Naruto sighed and, while leaning over, grabbed for the other end of the scarf. He proceeded to wrap it around his wrist, just like Sasuke had done.

"I don't _blame _you," Naruto answered him calmly. "Because I hadn't ever thought of you like that before today."

"Fair enough," he said, though it hurt to hear it. "I figured as much. And did you have any breakthroughs?"

"Are you gonna be a sarcastic asshole the entire time we have this conversation?"

"It wouldn't surprise me, no." Sasuke sunk his teeth into his bottom lip. "It's not like you to be evasive, Naruto. That's my job. Please don't hold back how you feel on my account."

"I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"That's life," Sasuke replied, "You go about your day, not purposely trying to hurt people. Sometimes it happens. It's worse to drag it out. C'mon, Naruto. Put me out of my misery."

"Sasuke - " Naruto looked pained.

He knew he was being a jerk but couldn't help himself. Sasuke sat up and reached for Naruto's arm. "If anyone's going to do it, I want it to be you."

Naruto glared. "This isn't a game or anything. I'm not tryin' to toy with you, asshole, and I'm not wanting to enable your masochistic side by purposely making you suffer."

"Ah." Sasuke let go. "Is that what I'm doing?"

Naruto shook his head. "If you want me to feel bad, believe me, I already do."

"Because you, what, don't feel the same way? Can't you just say that much?"

"Just to be clear. You didn't _tell_ me how you felt, so, when I left... I wasn't sure what it is you want. Like, more time with me? Because," Naruto sighed, sucking on the inside of his cheek. "I _know_ we don't get to see each other much anymore, and I know how that makes _me _feel sometimes. That things now are so different than how they used to be. But I honestly never thought it bothered you, which is why it never occurred to me that - "

"I love you?"

"No, I knew you _loved _me," said Naruto. "As a friend at least. Even if you never said it. I love you, too. That much is clear."

Sasuke nodded, lowering his head. He swiped his tongue over the sharp edges of his teeth. "But you're not _in _love with me."

"No. I don't think so. At least not right now."

Sasuke looked up at him. "... Not right now. What does that mean?"

Naruto rubbed at the inside corner of his eye. "It means that I'm still surprised, alright? I feel stupid for not realizing earlier. I'm pissed off at you for making me force you to do all those scenes without tellin' me you'd be bothered... that maybe you didn't trust me... I dunno. I need..." He let out another long sigh. "I need to be able to trust you. Always."

"Are you serious?" He almost kicked him. "Are you really saying you think you can't trust me?"

"Sasuke," he growled. "Y'know what I mean. You didn't tell me because you were scared, right? You probably figured I'd throw you out or something or would want to quit being your friend."

"No," Sasuke argued and felt his body moving on its own so that he was much closer to Naruto. "I didn't say anything because - "

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he hesitated. "Because?"

"Because I didn't see how it could fucking work!" he shouted. "I _know_ it can't work. Because of all the reasons you stated earlier. You think I _wanted_ to feel this way about you? About someone I couldn't even _be _with?"

He didn't know what hit him when his back slammed into the mattress. Naruto was heavy as he lay halfway on top of him, an arm thrown around his neck.

"What the hell, Naruto?" He started to push him off, but Naruto clung on stubbornly, and Sasuke could see the tears.

It shocked him into silence and he stopped struggling, suddenly very in tune with the unnerving sound of Naruto's uneven breathing. After a while, he managed to get his arm out from under him and started to rub his back. "I'm the one being rejected here," he whispered. "I should be the one crying."

"I do love you," Naruto said, pushing his face against Sasuke's neck. "But only as a friend."

"I know." Sasuke leaned his head against Naruto's, trying to comfort him though it felt like his own heart was breaking. "It's okay."

Naruto lifted his head, his eyes already red and swollen. "Maybe you could get me drunk," he suggested, obviously joking since that's what Naruto did when he felt uncomfortable. "And we could go at it, huh? I've never been with a guy."

Sasuke gave him a small smile and brushed his hair out of the way. "And I could agree to it. I'd convince you that it'd help you expand your acting repertoire. We could even do it now, and you'd have some real experience to work with once rehearsals start Monday."

Naruto sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve. Sasuke loved him this way, too, even with his bloodshot eyes and snot dripping from his nose. Because Naruto, after all these years, still needed him, cried for him, and loved him enough not to want to hurt him. Eventually, he put his head back down on Sasuke's chest, and Sasuke kissed the top of it. He shifted around Naruto's arm until it lay across his stomach. Sasuke grabbed for his hand, and Naruto didn't resist. He clasped their fingers together, giving them a squeeze.

Rain began to fall again, beating at the windows like it wanted inside.

Here, where it was warm.

"It's okay," he repeated, lips brushing Naruto's hair.

He closed his eyes and felt his fingers trembling where they remained joined with Naruto's. Sasuke placed another kiss to the top of his head, voice shaking only a little. "Maybe one day I'll get you to change your mind."


End file.
